Familiar Strangers
by Literature Crabs
Summary: PIRATES, EXPLOSIONS, SEX AND ROMANCE. Assassins creed spinoff. Characters involved are Rory, Raven, Big Mama, Fiorie, and Blare. Year 171
1. Chapter 1

The first few months after his 'death' Rory had run for his life. He was pursued by a team of cut-throats known world wide by the Creed. Templar employed, obedient, hostile, known for their love of carnage and chaos. For the first two months he hid away, and left his family with the shattered remains of his ship & his death that lay heavy on their minds. And now, some two years later he knew he couldn't hide any longer.

The faire they'd all loved so much was in its last couple days of celebration. It was only just a few blocks down from him. Gloomy clouds loomed overhead, threatening to rain, but no smell of rain lingered in the air, and you could hear the festivities down the street alive with laughter and joy. No one was afraid of rain, let alone thought it was going to rain.

It was quiet aside from the echoing sounds of the faire, the roof tops were a lovely place to think at times, as well as keep away from the crowds going in and out of the festival. Behind him the quiet clinking of the shingles on the roof could be heard, footsteps, and they were coming closer. Rory glanced over his shoulder just enough to make out who was there and how many. Two figures stood there, he didn't even need to know who they were, he recognized them, Templars.

Quickly he took off in a run across the rooftop, he could hear their footfalls behind them. Rory kept running at a quick pace, the edge of the rooftop coming up fast. Quietly he pushed off the roof top, lunging across the gap between houses. Landing he didn't miss a beat, the jump wasn't far enough to warrant a roll. and he kept running, lunging over a a small chimney. The smoke parting around him as he jumped over. He didnt dare to look back behind him, it would only slow him down and could cause mishap.

The two sets of footsteps behind him were now one. Only one followed, the other had broken off clearly planning to flank him.

Rory swallowed roughly, keeping his breathing steady as he ran, jumping over another gap this time dropping and rolling, rolling right back onto his feet and sprinting ahead. The sound of the faire grew louder as he came closer only a few more feet.

There was a small tickle against his cheek, a throwing knife sticking deep into the shingles ahead of him. Throwing knives, _great_ , he though to himself and roughly ran down the decline of a roof before dropping down onto a balcony an ran along the top of the railing making it difficult for any more knives to be thrown at him. Arms out he kept himself balanced like a cat on a wall as he ran atop the railing.

Rory jumped from the railing, his foot landing on a pole that stuck out from the wall a colorful flag hanging from it. Pushing off the pole he jumped onto a trellis overhang. Running across it and quickly clambered up a trellis that was built into the wall. Pulling himself back on the roof glancing over his shoulder for only a moment before swallowing roughly, ducking out of the way of another knife being launched at his head from the man below on the trellis.

Rory ran forward, his heart pounding, his instinct telling him the other who had separated from the start and was flanking would be right beside him any moment. Just ahead was the faire. Just at the end of this roof. He could feel them right behind him, he could hear him right behind him. The smell of leather, and blood reached his nose. It made his stomach churn and knot up. Rory took a deep breath and slid down the incline of the roof, coming to the edge he dropped, reaching up to grab the end as he dropped catching himself before falling. Beginning quickly to climb down the wall, only getting a few strange stares here and there as he descended. Touching the ground a sense of relief fell over him, swiftly he walked into a crowd and seemed to just vanish among them.

He looked back up to the roof once safe and out of sight trying catch his breath, removing his hat to cool off, he fanned himself slowly. The two men stood at the edge of the roof, looking over the crowd slowly, trying to pick out where he had gone. One of the men broke off from his partner and disappeared, out of site when he went to the opposed side of the roof, the other remaining atop the roof waiting and watching.

Rory swallowed roughly leaning over taking in a deep breath resting his hands on his knees, it been a long time since he hand to run like that. Standing back up his eyes darted over at the roof, the remaining figure gone, just like that. It made him uneasy. and he quickly made himself scarce. Stalking through the crowded paths, he hoped to find them, find HER. Placing his hat back on it sat low, shading his face despite the gloom in the clouds above. He'd changed in the time that he'd been 'dead'. He walked stiffly, a piece of shrapnel had cut deem at his right hip, it made him walk with a slight limp. His limbs were tanned dark, coated with scars of old & new. And the colors of his clothes were dark; the red sparrow tails adorn with the familiar A of the creed had long since been abandon.

Stalking through the crowd deliberately, hazel eyes darting to the faces, seeing none he knew. He hoped more than anything, that the would be here tonight. Rory had so much to explain. So much to make up for the last two years. He felt like he'd lost an eternity with his family. And he couldn't pretend anymore. He'd find them, one way or another, they were here somewhere, they had to be. A familiar calling squawk was heard. Rory quickly glanced around "where are you" he said quietly, a thick Irish accent rolling out of his mouth. A white bird came flying out of the tree's wings a gape and flapped softly. A cockatoo to be more exact. Tints of yellow giving the white bird just the perfect amount of color as he made his way right for Rory. Whom eagerly raised up one of his arms and the cockatoo landed gingerly on his arm. Another calm squawk the bird hopped from his arm to his shoulder turning around. A little foot raised up reaching out grabbing at the air. Rory smiled shaking his head " took you long enough..." he said softly placing his finger in the Cockatoo's foot, that wrapped around his finger, pulling Rory's hand up to his beak were he gently nibbled on the leather glove.

"Always beating me in my races Thomas...I'm going to have to clip those wings so I get a chance to win..." Removing his finger from the cockatoo's grip he reached to the side of the large birds head and began to stroke under the feathers. " Let's find them"


	2. Chapter 2

With Rory out running them on the rooftops they would have to deal with the situation in public, in public and in close quarters. They liked to hunt though, it was a game to them, both professional killers. Blare was the chaser, he could run, jump, and climb, deadly with knives, and deadly with any poison. Native American by blood and by looks. His left eye was a dark emerald green. His right though was adorned by a large scar that ran down over his eyebrow, his eye which was a dead white, and down his cheek just a tad. He had vision out of it, but it was foggy, he couldn't rely on it, generally Blare went off by hearing and smell. His hair was a jet black, that was shaved on both sides, long hair pulled back in a red ribbon.

His partner Fiorie short in stature, flanker, great with guns and swords. Close combat was his favorite, the man was a masochist when it came to inflicting and receiving pain. He had short black hair, his body littered with scars, more than most would try to count. Dark brown almond eyes, and thick black eyebrows.

Blare & Fiorie knew, with certainty, that Rory's crew would be present, They'd been Tailing closely as well. Under the guise of 'Friends', and charming as can be to their targets. Best to get in close, when delivering a killing blow. They needed that blow to draw out Rory. They knew he was alive, though proving VERY elusive.

Blare was silent when he came upside them, drinks in each hand, and arms came down resting on the back of their necks as he presented the ale on each side of their heads. A smile on his face looking at the two lovely ladies. " what are you two lovely ladies doing here?" Blare asked, his eyes darting to one than the other. His hair now looked messy, it fell to one side to give the effect that he had been drinking, and having a good time.

It had been easy to find them, they new they preformed here yearly, aside from the first year after Rory's death. The two women both looked in unison at Blare. Both looked a bit surprised to see the man. Especially here.

Raven & there was Aleera, better known as big Mama, or just Mama. The two women both looked in unison at Blare. Both looked a bit surprised to see the man. Especially here. Mama was a heavy set woman, adorn in colors of Reds,browns, and yellows. A bodice wrapped around her ribs, her massive breasts pushed up, making any man swoon to have her at their side, Mama was a taken woman though. Belts wrapped around her waist, a mug, two rapiers on each side. A sandalwood colored hat sat atop her head, with a brown long plume sticking out the back. Dark brown dreads dropped out from under the hat, but neatly pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her neck.

Raven was a slender individual, but she was built firm with muscle. Her colors were blacks, red's and grays. A corset wrapped rightly around her waist pushing her breasts up in a complementary manner. Raven had cold blue eyes that pierced through anyone with a mean look if she was angry, or upset at the individual. Ebony hair fell down past her shoulders in gentle waves. A gray hat with black and white plumes hung out from the back. Currently she looked a little buzzed, already with one mug of ale in her hand. Eagerly she took the mug from Blare's hand, now both hands full of Ale. Shifting her shoulders uncomfortably she looked away deciding to finish off her almost empty ale before starting on the other. Stopping in her tracks she chugged down the last of it before attaching her mug back to a leather strap, tying it off and answered Blare " Work" she responded coarsely.

"well drink that Ale up, Maybe it will cheer you up" he said motioning to the ale in her other hand that he had gotten for her.

Ravens eyes wandered to the mug taking a sip, it was like candy for a baby in her current state. " Mama, if you're not going to finish that mug…." she said pointing to the mug that Aleera had taken from Blare. " I will gladly take that burden of yer hands"

Two years, two years since she watched Rory get blow down to Davey Jones. Since then Raven had been a wreck off an on, she hadn't been her cheerful self. Alcohol was a generally a must, and had everyday now, her demeanor had fallen, not to mention neither men OR women had ever peaked her interest anymore.

Rory was Raven's lover and long time friend, he had gotten her out of a shit storm in years past with the dreaded Blackbeard. Rory was even her mentor, taught her everything she new about being an Assassin, taught her how to kill, how to hide. For sometime Rory was even her first mate on the ship for a year or two while he trained her. Their bond cut deep, blood was spilled on both ends for one another.

It was when the brotherhood, or known as the Creed informed them they should separate, no relationship was allowed between the two, business only. Rory was sent away on numerous missions, and assignments away from Raven after she had completed her training. Who was assigned her own duties and contracts. They saw each other every few months, sometimes a year in-between. Traveling took a long time on the seas, but when ever they were back together they were inseparable. Every year they had met at this very faire, never missing a year, till last year.

This faire was were they first met you could say. Raven had first met when Rory was far younger, in her teens, impersonating a man aboard The Queen Anns Revenge. That's another story in its self. But Rory put himself before her in order to save her, which worked wonders, even got her her own ship, which is now run purely by women. Mama being her First mate, second in command. The seas were rough for Raven recently, and coming back to one of the most memorable places in her life was proving far harder than expected. The Ale helped though.

Mama Sighed and took the mug before Raven could down both on her own " Finish what ya' got first…." she said before taking a swig then turned her attention to the supplier. " I hope you weren't looking for this tah' get you anywhere with us" Mama eyed the man. They'd met him before. Purely business. Trade mostly. Familiarity only in knowing the other was one who served under the black flag.

" This was simply a kind gesture amongst friends. Not looking to get anything" he crooned, hands raised in surrender. " It's been such a long time since I'd seen your lovely faces. Was beginning to get worried…" He let his arms fall loosely around their waists.

"What has been keeping you so far away?" His voice was smooth, warm and alluring. He oozed the sort of kindness and good nature you expected from a lifelong friend, only he they had known (briefly) for only a few years when they stopped in port. Meeting at a tavern and decided he was good for business, and reliable in the products he sold.

Mama felt the urge to roll her eyes, but her manners won out and she refrained. There was a pause as both women drank.

" Seas 'ave been busy as of late, choppy…unforgiving" Truly she was referring to how their lives had been as of late. The water were calming, slightly, every now and then rocking the 'boat' hard. " Never though to see your likes at a faire? What brings you 'ere?"

Blare looked to Mama with a calm expression " work, making and meeting some contacts, works never over wherever you go" He smiled and then let his eyes fall to Raven. " You don't look to happy to be here though hun"

Raven swallowed the mouth full of ale looking up at him with an unassuming look. "Work hasn't been to kind, loosing some things here and there, don't see how it's any of your business lad.." Her tone was to the point and harsh. Raven hadn't meant to be, but the damn depression that lay about this place was filling her with negative feelings, it made her snappy and a little agitated. " Apologies, haven't been feeling to well mate, shouldn't treat friends like that"

With that she took another gulp of the delicious liquid in her mug. That haze buzzed feeling slowly starting to pick up her mood. Luckily her legs weren't wobbling yet.

"No need; seems you've got some dark skies looming for you both. I'm sorry to hear it-"

"Why so glum? You're too beautiful to be that upset," came a new, but all to familiar voice. Fiorie had emerged from the crowd, as if out of thin air. He smiled his dashing smile, and gave a brief bow to all. Handing a heavy pewter mug to Blare, with its belly filled nearly half with a sharp whiskey. One mug he kept for himself; mead his current drink of choice. "Perhaps the company of two fine, upstanding gents such as ourselves, could lift your mood some?"

Mama chuckled as Fiorie gave his speech about 'upstanding gents'. Gentleman are no company to us. But you'll do fer' now". Her tone was kinder, maybe the company would distract them of their mournful thoughts of long lost company of better times. Mama felt it would be best for Raven. Hopefully. Mama had been having a hard time reading the poor girl since their loss. She could barely begin to imagine that sort of loss, and the pain that followed in tow. She'd be no better nor anyone some if she would loose Titus like that.

That brings us to Titus, Titus was a man of a tall wide stature, and significant other to Big mama, and the only male on the ship, his duties was cooking, and damn was he a good cook to boot. They got lucky with Titus and his wide variety of food he could cook if not creature, every dish delicious, even poorer meals during hard times filled their bellies and made them feel better. He generally stayed on the ship, during faire times he had his own booth to make money for the ship and his lovely wife to spoil her with goods and jewelry when he could. He also would take them to the best booths. Friends booths of food and deserts, only the best for this ships ladies.


End file.
